MLP: Mane Six and The Bird-Song-Six
by Total Wrighter-Gamer
Summary: Basically, THe Bird-Song-Six (Or BS6) Is the colt versions of The original MLP:FIM main six would includ Twilight Sparkle Rarity Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie pie! THis is in work-in-progress, Sorry about the short Prologue, but inorder to revel The BS6's origin is to find the clues in the text!
1. Prologue

Hello! THis will be rated T for violence, and mild language!

**I am Flameriver, best known as a good Roleplayer in **

**I am showing you a story **

**Of a band that is called Bird-Song-Six,**

**I'm sorry that the Prolouge is short!  
But I will but a Side point where the oragin is a mystery,**

**YOU MUST FIND THE CLUES!**

**Prologue: Get these colts safe!**

* * *

As the cold breeze blew, a dark figure was racing, "_Blackwind, how much further?_" THe slim mare asked, her face cloaked in a grey robe.

"_Not far, trust me!_" Blackwind said, his amber eyes was the only thing that showed

"_Oh shit!_" The Mare felt her belly, "They're coming!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**This is the first chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

** Chapter one:Brothers Forever!**

One Peaceful, radiant day...

The sky was filled with bird calls and songs. Along the way a group of colts was walking the path of gravel, whistling to a tune,

"Static," A Pale colt asked, his blue mane was hiding his eyes, "HOw much longer until we reach the bloody place?"

"Keep walking, not far," Static, which was a cyan pegisous, said. "We are nearly there!"

"Really? You cant really expect us to believe that!" A Dark purple unicorn snorted,

"Shut the hell up, Paradice," A orange Alicorn snapped, "We shouldn't argue with Static."

"Yeah, I wouldn't put it past that we need keep walking!"

* * *

A pair of purple eyes looked around, Her Lavender bodie swayed as she dusted the high shelfs with magic, "Spike, get in here and sweep!" SHe called

"Alright Twi'," Spike said lazly, He yawned and grabbed a broom with his hands (**I KNOW! He has fingures don't he?**) and swept the floor as dust went everywhere, "Opps" He said sheeply as Twilight glared at him,

"Stop messing around! Princess Celestia will be here shortly! _SHORTLY!_" Twilight said panically

"Twilight, calm down!" Spike said, "The duster is ment to _DUST_!"

"_A-A-CHOO!_" Twilight sneezed hard, blowing the dust on the books.

"Nice job, now your books seem _OLD_!" Spike rolled over, holding his sides as he laughed hard,

Twilight growled, and Spike stopped aruptly,

* * *

_ZIP, ZOOM ZOW_, A Cyan Mare seemed to walk the sky in 12.34 seconds,

It was a dusty place, orange sand blew as the wind took it away,

Scotaloo was watching, "WOW!" Her lavender eyes was wide, "Your amazing!"

"I'm more than amazing Squirt," The Cyan Mare said arrogantly, "I'm awesomly _AWESOME!_"

The orange filly looked at her little wings, she tried beating them and she hovered for a mear three seconds and fell on her belly with a muffled _thud,_

"Hey you alright? You can't amire me when in the hospital, kid!" Rainbow Dash perched herself on a tree,

"I want to be just like you, Ranbow Scotaloo said,

"Damn right you do!"


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hello!**_

**I'm sorry I can't post everyday!**

**I would try to though on the weekends!**

**An-**

**I should start, GODDAMMIT, I WANT TO KEEP DOING THIS FOR YOU!**

**I am also changing up my typing!**

**I know I'm typing to much of what is happening in Ponyville than THe BS6, but they are still travling!**

**Also was dreading to type with Apple Jack, I can't type her with sayi-**

**A.J: Well that's mean,**

**Flameriver:Wha- the fuck?! I am talking to the readers!**

**A.J: Well saying that Ah'm hard to type is abit rude!**

**FLameriver: Jesus, don't scare me! and you said you're good with the bloody scribt!**

**A.J: Ah did, but what y'all just said Ah'm hard to type!**

**Flameriver: Because: Instead of putting 'I' I put 'AH' which is HARD!**

**A.J: well the least you can do is reword it to make it nice!**

**Flameriver:FOR FUCK'S SAKE GIVE ME A GODDAMN BREAK!**

* * *

**Chapter two: Ponyville at last!**

"Fuck!" THe Orange Alicorn swore, "I stepped on a nail!" She hopped around as a glass shard stuck to her hoof,

"I told you to wear horse shoes, BUT NO-O-O! 'Horse shoes are for god-damn pussies,'!" Static snapped, "Lay down, And I'll get it out!"

"HELL NO!" The alicorn refused,

THe Dark Purple Stallion groaned, and used his magic to pull the shard out, "Come on, you two! We need to keep going! We're almost there!"

"Uh, Yes we should..." THe Pale colt said, he kept walking,

* * *

"UH!" Apple Jack grunted, as a apple fell on her head, "What the hay?" SHe asked, "Shoot, Ah have to take this to the pig." She grabbed her bucket and scooped up the rotten apple, "On ma' day off..." SHe groaned and buck kicked the apple to the pigs, who went crazy for rotten apples, "Disguting Ah reckon..."

"Don't worry, dearie..." Granny Smith said, "Big Macintosh is going to take care of the rotten apples with the pigs... I made Apple Pie when he's done. You, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom can all have some when y'all are done." She said,

"Alright!" A.J said,

* * *

Apple Bloom wa wrighting plans for how top get her cutie mark before the rest of the CMC get here, "Ah need to think of something... Hmm..." She kept thinking, "AH KNOW! I need to see if we can get it in cupcake eatin- no, Ah already tried that... Maby We can go bowlin- No we done that as well..." _BLANK FLANK!_ Silver SPoon's words rang in her ears, "ARGG!" SHe said in fustration, "I need some apple cider," SHe climbed down the ladder and walked down for the playground, she was suppose to meet Apple Jack there!

* * *

_**Edited because of the new chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Welcome!**

**Third Chapter!**

* * *

_As Applejack _leaned in the shade of an apple tree, she noticed Big Macintosh having trouble holding six apple buckets filled with crimson apples. "Bic Mac?" SHe called, "Do ya need some help with that?"

"Nope," He panted than collapsed under the weight, "On second thoughts, Eee-up..." Applejack shoved a bucket from him, SHe sighed at her brother's IQ, trying to push the limits of a Stallion, "Next time, ask fer some help!" SHe said, picking up a bucket with her jaws, than in an instance, She felt her jaw hit the floor.

"Applebloom! Ah forgot to git her from school!" SHe raced the acres, galloping until sweat ran down her face like a waterfall, "Darn! How could ah forgot?"

Applebloom waited, walking back and forth on the school playground where fillies were playing, "Applebloom?" Sweetie Belle asked, "Don't you want to play?"

"No thanks, Ah'm waiting fer Apple Jack, we were going to have fun togeather!" She said, padding back and forth, getting more angry off by the second,

"Well in the meantime, why don't we play on the seesa..." Sweetie Belle cut off as Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon was playing on it first,

"Looks like two of the Blank Flanks were going to play on the see-saw!" Diamond Tiara taunted,

Applebloom, fumed by the frustration of waiting for Apple Jack, Her anger made her ears puff out steam. Blood roaring in her belly, she walked up, "At least we have the experunce(**I didn't misspelled 'experience' That's how she talks, doesn't she?)**OF getting a Cutie Mark!" She slammed her hoof on a plank of the teeter-totter, sending Diamond Tiara into a mud pile. Next, she jumped on the raised side of the see-saw, and walked towards Silver Spoon, "Go on, ah dare you... Call meh names _now _and ah'll whack you so hard, you won't need those glasses!" She warned,

Sweetie Belle felt a mixture of pride and mortal terror,

"_APPLEBLOOM_!" Apple Jack had seen her fury, "Stop that this instance! What in Tarnation has gotten into you?!" She snapped,

A.B looked at Diamond Tiara, who was sobbing in mud that her high pitch squeal was gurgle with mud.

Then she looked at Silverspoon, who was withering in fear, All eyes was on Applebloom. _Did ah just... How did ah..._ She thought frantically, _What have ah done?_

* * *

**_What has happened to Applebloom?_**

**_Will she hurt another pony again?_**

**_find out in the next chapter!_**


End file.
